In general, many different fields of application arise for smart cards (integrated circuit cards), for example in the field of personal identification (identity cards, access cards, authorization cards), in the field of data encryption (code cards), for personal use (bank smart cards, payment cards) and in similar fields. Aspects during smart card production, in addition to costs, can also include durability, protection against counterfeiting, protection against manipulation, and the functionality sought.